


Playing Games

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dreamatorium, Flash Fic, Hand Jobs, Inspector Spacetime - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Community, Pairing: Troy/Abed, Prompt: if no one comes from the future to stop you from doing it than how bad of a decision can it really be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonysprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonysprite/gifts).



They really should have through more. They're usually more than okay to go off-script, but isn't this kinda crazy?

“Am I doing this right?” Troy asks.

His hand is stuck down the front of Abed's pants, and they've been kissing for the past fifteen minutes, but he wants to play Inspector Spacetime correctly, and messing it up would suck. He's trying so hard to be the Inspector's sexy companion, and getting it wrong would totally ruin the game.

“By Jove, you're doing wonderful. Although, time out, you could move a little faster.”

“Like this?”

“Cool. Cool, cool, c-cool.”

Troy smirks when Abed stutters. It's probably his favorite part of the whole game.


End file.
